The present invention relates generally to food preparation, and specifically to preparing hard boiled eggs for consumption. Removing the shell of a hard-boiled egg is a tedious process, especially if there is little time prior to the consumption of the eggs. Commercial processes for removing the shell do not apply to home makers and other consumers of small numbers of eggs over a set period of time as the machines used are generally large, cumbersome, and expensive, although effective.